


Fucking Twitter

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home (he’s been discharged) and when he goes to check twitter for the first time in months he notices a bunch of tweets directed to Gavin. Someone -idc who- leaked a photo from an old SloMoGuys video, where Gavin’s self harming cuts were visable. Dan calls Geoff as he is on the way to come to the airport. Geoff tells him Gavin’s locked himself in his room, and won’t come out for anybody. Dan gets there and gets Gavin to come out  And then Dan gets him to tell his story and explain that he’s over what he had been doing. And Dan makes everyone shut up by telling them that Gavin was stronger and better than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Twitter

Dan had just been discharged, he was nursing a water and his plane was just about to land. Everything was great, he was going to start  working at Roosterteeth as a security guard and be near his B everyday. They were going to move in together and Gavin was going to show him around Austin, and they could make slow-mo videos more frequently. Dan sighed contently and hummed. There’s no way to go but up from here. Dan finally got off the plane, got his bags and made his way to the terminal to wait for Geoff to pick him up. (Bloody bastard was always late) As he waited, he pulled out his phone to check his twitter, he hasn’t updated anything in months.  He was scrolling along not even reading the tweets until one caught his eye. Leaked unaired slow-mo guys picture! seems like Gavin has shit to explain right @DanielGruchy Dan clicked the picture and his eyes went wide, it was of an old slow-mo guys video, Gavin had his sleeves pushed upward and you could see, very very clearly, the red cuts and irritated skin on his arm. Dan remembers that day clearly. He remembered seeing Gavin’s cuts, he remembered how his stomach dropped, he remembered how Gavin cried. He remembered when he tried to kiss the pain away, and he remembered when it didn’t work. He remembered when he confessed that he loved Gavin and how Gavin looked when he said it back. He remembered getting angry and throwing out all of Gavin’s razors. he remembered how thankful Gavin looked when he didn’t leave or call him names. He remembered everything from that day, and he thought he had deleted the video and all the pictures he took from that day. Who the fuck leaked this? He then remembered Gavin’s twitter and looked at the flood of tweets Gavin was getting, calling him out, telling him he was disgusting and that he should be locked up, there was that one person who would occasionally try and defend Gavin, some people were saying that this didn’t change anything and that Gavin was still their favorite, but Dan knew gavin wouldn’t give a damn about the few, it was the majority that was disgusted, and the majority Gavin would pay attention to.

Dan called Geoff.

“Did you see-”

“Yeah I just saw,” Dan swallowed hard, “How’s Gavin?”

“Locked himself in his room and me and Griffon had been trying to coax him out and talk to us be he won’t budge. Sorry I’m late buddy, this cluster fuck of tweets made me almost forget I was supposed to pick you up at the airport. Also, traffic. But you can head out now, i’m pulling up at the curb.”

“See you in a bit.” And they hung up.

Instead of being greeted with a warm smile, he was greeted with a hasty hello as Geoff grabbed some of Dan’s bags. When they got in, Geoff was grabbing the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white.

“Who could have-”

“I don’t know Geoff and I honestly don’t want to know. If I figure out who did this I’ll grab their neck so hard their head will pop off.”

Then there was silence.

“He’s stopped you know. That video was from a long time ago.” Geoff nodded. “He hasn’t done,” he made a hand motion to his arm, “You know, that, in a while.” Dan sighed heavily. He thought this was over and done with when Gavin said he didn’t need therapy anymore.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, this is something extremely personal. I’m sad that Gavin did this, but if he’s better then he’s better. He needs to deal with this now.”

When they got to the house they didn’t even take Dan’s shit out of the car, Dan just rushed up the steps and opened the door, asked Griffon where Gavin’s room is and when he was face to face with the door, he knocked.

“B?” Gavin groaned a ‘go away’ but Dan then said more sternly “Gavin, I’m not the bad guy here, open this door or I kick it down.” There was a distinct click and shuffling of feet, Dan then opened the door and locked it behind him. Gavin was a mess, his hair was more untidy than usual, he was still in his boxers and a shirt (the clothes he went to sleep in), his eyes were red and puffy and his phone was vibrating wildly on the bed. Gavin was sitting on his bed, looking at the phone then back at Dan, then he took his phone and held it up to his boyfriend.  
“Did you see-” But he was cut off when Dan took the phone and pocketed it. He gave Gavin a bear hug and rested his chin on the sandy haired boy’s head.

“I saw.” Gavin wrapped his arms around Dan’s torso and smooshed his head onto the other’s chest. It felt nice to hear his heartbeat again. Gavin pulled away after a long while and sniffled.

“What do I do now?” He asked, Gavin looked defeated and tired, “Everyone at the office already knows, my phone has been buzzing with people trying to get me to talk and twitter updates and I have no idea how to deal with this.”

“Well just tell them you’ve stopped and that the picture is old news.”

“But that won’t make them forget.”

“I know it won’t but you have to address it, or else it’ll just get harder and harder to deal with.” Gavin sighed, Dan then grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve, he rested his fingers on each scar and looked Gavin in the eyes.

“Tell them that this, was the only you, and now you’re better and stronger than ever.” Gavin gave a weak smile and muttered an okay. He reclaimed his arm and took his phone out of Dan’s pocket, opened the twitter app and just stared at it for a moment. He then looked at Dan and and back at his phone. He breathed in and snapped a picture of his arm now, tweeted it with the message ‘I’ve been clean for ages, you’re all getting worked up about old news.’ and just waited for a while, wondering if he did the right thing. He also wondered if he should be more embarrassed, but then Dan smiled at him and took his own phone out, tweeted something and put it back in his pocket. He took Gavin’s phone too, saying that he didn’t want the sandy haired brit to just stay up all night reading the retweets. Gavin laughed and told Dan that he knew him so well. Then Dan took Gavin’s arm and led him out of the bedroom, Griffon and Geoff waiting on the other side, concern in their faces. They then sat down on the couch and Gavin showed them the scars, Griffon looked like she was about to cry and Geoff just kinda looked at Gavin.

“The picture’s true and not photoshopped or anything. But I’ve stopped, I’ve gotten better.” He opened his mouth to explain himself but Griffon cut him off.

“It’s okay sweetie, you don’t need to tell us why you started or when or the details if you don’t want to. I’m just proud that you stopped, okay? And the person who leaked the photo is disgusting, not you. I’m just, happy you stopped okay?” She started to cry a little and Geoff hugged her and kissed her forehead. Gavin leaned in and the three of them hugged, Dan didn’t want to intervene, he’d have Gavin to himself soon enough. Plus, it was nice to see that Gavin’s American family cared.

  
At work, people seemed to walk on eggshells around him, and this was starting to piss Gavin off. Dan also noticed it, and he got very red in the face when he heard someone in the kitchen comment if it was safe for Gavin to even be in the kitchen and if he was allowed to be around sharp objects. Dan didn’t say anything because Gavin didn’t hear (or pretended not to) and they just moved on. It was getting ridiculous and Gavin had had enough when, during the let’s play they were recording, everyone so so awfully nice to him. Gavin slammed down his headphones down and walked out of the room. Everyone looked around, wondering what they did wrong. Then Dan walked in, and calmly but firmly said to everyone, “Gavin’s not a kid anymore you know that right? He’s an adult and he’s fully capable of taking care of himself. You all walking on eggshells and being ‘nicer’ to him isn’t helping him. It’s backtracking all our progress. Gavin used to cut himself. Used to. But now he’s stronger and better than before and he’s the most wonderful person in my life and i’m not going to stand here and watch as his life gets worse because of a stupid photo. Stop acting like Gavin’s a child. Stop acting different. If he could endure the teasing and taunting for as long as he did without breaking down he can keep doing it. Just don’t push his buttons to far and he’ll be alright. Just fucking stop being idiots.” He steadily lost his composure but when Gavin walked back in with a glass of water Dan took his leave, and very very distinctly he could hear Michael yell something about the gloves being off and that he would kick Gavin’s ass if he didn’t stop with the lava. Dan then heard Gavin laugh though the door and he smiled to himself. He’d do anything to keep Gavin laughing.


End file.
